


Christmas Eve

by Wolfsmilch



Series: Suburban Science AU [3]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Crossdressing, Housewife AU, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, Married Life, Multi, Open Marriage, Pre-Threesome, Science Husbands, Secret Crush, Teacher-Student Relationship, human Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/pseuds/Wolfsmilch
Summary: Patrick has been invited to celebrate Christmas Eve at the Denham household.(This is a super self-indulgent Christmas fic, what else do you need me to tell you?)





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

When Patrick reached the small, suburban house at the end of the street, it was already dark. It was only 6 pm, but the winter that was now in full swing stole almost all sunlight. The house was at the end of a long street, in a quiet neighbourhood where everyone had decorated their front yard with colourful lights, and their backyard with a high wooden fence. The warm light that streamed out through the large windows reminded him brutally of the small, cold room he would return to much too soon. 

He pulled up behind the small car in the driveway, a dark red cabriolet whose soft black roof was covered in a thin dusting of snow. It had started snowing on his way over here, but it was still quiet light, so hopefully the roads wouldn’t be too slippery on his ride home.

Patrick walked up to the house, between the two rows of rose bushes that lined the garden path. Stopping under the small canopy over the door, he took a deep breath, and rang the bell.

It took only a few moments before the door swung open, revealing David in an icy blue dress. “Merry Chris – oh!” The friendly if hollow smile disappeared from his face, and was instantly replaced with wide eyes and a slightly cocked head. “It’s you!”

“Uhm, yeah. I … I was invited?” Patrick croaked, more asking than stating a fact. Was it the wrong day? Couldn’t be, it was Christmas Eve, and he had checked a dozen times to make sure.

“Oh, of course. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know who Colin invited for tonight. It was a surprise. And, ha, it really is!”

Patrick was glad to notice that despite how elegant he looked, this was still the David he knew.

He had never seen his friend dressed up before, and couldn’t help but let his gaze sweep over him. The sleeveless dress clinging to his skinny frame was a sheer blue, with a ruffle skirt that spread out over thin legs that were clad in sheer white tights.

“Y-you look nice. That’s a really nice dress, I mean.”

David blushed, his hand grabbing his naked left arm at the elbow, drawing Patrick’s attention to the small freckles on his upper arms. “Thank you.”

“Ah, there he is!” Colin’s voice boomed from inside the house, seconds before he appeared in the doorway beside David. “Come on, you’re letting the cold in!”

“Merry Christmas, prof-“

“No, none of that. Off campus, I’m Colin.” He took his time looking at him, and a frown appeared on his handsome face. “So, my better half has been spending all that time with a bad boy like you, huh?"

Patrick froze. Did he think they…? But they were just friends! Had the invitation been a ruse to get him here? Oh, fuck, he had just walked straight into a trap and was going to get his ass kicked! “What?! It’s not-“

“He’s just kidding”, David interrupted. “Take your jacket?”

“What?” With an expression of horror on his face, Patrick looked from one man to the other, when Colin burst out laughing.

“Ha-ha, your face, man. Hilarious.”

David was waiting with an outstretched hand, and when a still grinning Colin took the helmet out of his hand, he realised he hadn’t taken off his leather jacket. He shrugged it off and handed it over.

They were interrupted by the shrill sound of a ringing timer.

“Oh, excuse me, I have to look after our dinner.” David pushed the jacket into Colin’s hands and hurried off into the direction of the kitchen. 

“Can I help?” Patrick asked, and started to follow David with a few uncertain steps. He was however still close enough to hear Colin, who was busy with hanging his things on the coat rack, mumble something that sounded vaguely like ‘eager to please’.

“Excuse me?” Patrick asked, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice.

Colin smiled. “I said: No, you sit down and have a drink with me.”

Patrick stopped and let the hand that suddenly appeared on his back push him towards one end of the living room, past a Christmas tree whose branches were bending under the weight of tinsel and red and gold baubles.

The table was set for three, and decorated in the same style and excess as the fir.

He was guided to a chair, and Colin sat down next to him, uncorked a bottle of wine, and filled the three glasses, while David was buzzing around in the kitchen, visible through the big archway that separated the two rooms.

“So, how’s uni treating you?”

Patrick laughed, the reality of having dinner with his favourite professor and his husband/best friend catching up to him. He had no idea how to act, so talking about the boring standard things, about how life had changed and how he had to work hard were looking like his only option.

“Uhm, yeah. It’s a pretty big change, although I guess not as big as for some. For many it's their first time living alone and all that, but I don’t have that problem.” He shrugged.

Colin was watching him with interest, nodding as he pushed a glass into his hand.

They continued to talk about unimportant aspects of his life, sipping on the wine that was better than expected, and Patrick was sure he would hear the phrase ‘let’s not talk about work’ any minute now. He was saved by a clattering noise from the kitchen, and looked up to see David grinning apologetically.

“Everything’s fine. Just dropped the spoon! Ha-ha!”

David looked around, but the spoon was nowhere to be seen, so he knelt down to look under the cupboard behind him, and let out a triumphant hum. He tried to reach it, and was forced to lean down on his elbows, his dress riding up and revealing the lacy rim of his thigh-high stockings.

Patrick stared at him, he knew he shouldn’t, no one should stare at someone like this, but how could he not? The fact that it was wrong and inappropriate made his excitement only worse. David had already retrieved his lost spoon, when Patrick noticed from the corner of his eyes that Colin was looking at him. He coughed, and caught Colin’s eye on instinct. Bracing himself for a stern look of disapproval, he was instead treated to an amused smirk and a cocked eyebrow.

How could this man be so calm? His cheeks flushed and he looked away, praying that his behaviour would not be commented on. When he had joked about him and David earlier, Patrick had assumed he thought that it must be impossible for them to be more than friends, but now he wasn’t so sure anymore. There really wasn’t any other way to read what had happened.

Or maybe… maybe he was as cool as David had promised.

He was lucky, as Colin stayed silent, and a few moments later, David called his husband to help serve dinner – steak and roasted vegetables with potatoes – and Patrick noticed how hungry he was. He hadn’t had such a nice home cooked meal in a long time, and seeing the big chunk of deliciously smelling meat landing on his plate made his mouth water.

He waited patiently until the other two had sat down to start eating, before digging in himself. “Mhh, this tastes great! David, you’re such a good cook!”

David thanked him with a shy smile and little nod.

“See? I tell him that all the time and he doesn’t believe me”, Colin teased.

“That’s because yours is not an expert opinion, because you have no idea how to cook!”

“Lies.”

The dinner went pretty well, there were jokes and stories, and eventually Patrick felt his anxiety from earlier melt away. They talked about what they got up to when they hung out, and what they planned on doing in the future, which included going to see a drive-in movie when it got warmer again. Colin laughed at that and offered to lend them his car to go earlier, _if_ Patrick promised to return both to him in their original state.

Patrick blushed and tried to laugh it off, but David’s eager nodding told him that this would not be the last time he would hear this idea. Maybe it was better if he changed topics. 

“So what are you doing over Christmas? You enjoying the break?”

David beamed. “Yes of course! It’s so nice to have so much more time for the uhmmm”, he stopped, grimacing. “I mean, just having Colin around more, of course! How about you?”

What the hell did that mean?

“Err, boring for the most part. I’m mainly catching up with uni work and reading, you know. Many of the people in my dorm left for the holidays.”

“So, how come you don’t spend Christmas with your family?” Colin asked, a question Patrick had expected and, if he was honest, dreaded all evening.

“Oh, I don’t... really have anyone. And I’m not from around here.”

An uncomfortable silence settled over them, until Colin raised his glass with an elegant smile. “Then I’m very glad that you’re spending time with us today. You’re very welcome in this house.”

Patrick didn’t know what to say, and could only hope that his smile could convey all the gratitude and happiness he was feeling.

Over the course of the evening they migrated from the dining table, to the garden – if only for a short walk in the now heavy snowfall – and finally to the living room couch. Colin had put on some music, and the last few hours had simply rushed past, only measurable by the empty bottles of wine on the table.

Colin was so charming, he told jokes and explained complicated concepts with ease, gesturing with his hands and waving his wine glass around without ever spilling a drop.

Patrick listened to their stories and drank, but the longer he was here, the more of his melancholia returned. In the shimmer of David’s eyes he could see how much he loved Colin, and the spark in his own heart died a little. He had to get over this crush, or he would make things awkward forever.

He busied himself with refilling their glasses, and when he looked back up, he saw Colin smile at David, slowly leaning over to turn his head for a kiss. David followed the movement of his hand, closing his eyes to lean into it, a small pleased sigh escaping him before their lips met. Patrick instinctively looked away, but returned his gaze when their kiss didn’t stop as he was left to watch them for far longer than he’d expected was appropriate when having company.

Patrick froze when he saw that Colin’s eyes had opened and he was looking past his lover, his gaze boring into him. He inhaled heavily, releasing his bottom lip from where it was trapped between his teeth, which was rewarded with a playful wink from the man in front of him. Patrick followed Colin’s hand, as it wandered from David’s chin to his chest, over the blue ruffles to the naked strip of skin between the skirt and the white socks. He watched as Colin’s thumb rubbed small circles over his skin, while his own hand was clenched on his knee, so close to be almost touching.

Colin reached out, putting a hand on top of his own and guiding it to David’s leg. He slid their hands along his skin, making both boys gasp when he continued under the dress. He broke the kiss and David’s eyes fluttered open, slowed by the warm numbness of the heavy wine. He smiled, and, after a small squeeze of both hands on his thigh, opened them further without hesitation.

“See what a good boy he is, Patrick?”

David giggled, his cheeks almost the same colour as the small puddle of red around the base of the bottle. He leaned away from his husband and bumped against Patrick’s shoulder, which only made him giggle more. David nestled against him, trying to get comfortable, so Patrick pulled his hand back and put his arm along the back of the couch. He let out a content sigh, tucked his head under Patrick’s chin and wrapped his arm over his belly.

“Uhm”, Patrick mumbled, unsure how to handle this situation. He liked David, and he had no objections to hugging or cuddling a friend, but the presence of the friend’s husband, the man he had a crush on, made this situation somewhat trickier.

And yes, even more so when he had to admit that David was cute and funny, even though he wasn’t even his type. And Colin was just sitting there, looking at them with a rapt smile.

Colin pulled David’s legs into his lap, letting his hands wander all over them. “Don’t tell me you’re tired already?”

David merely shook his head and murmured, but still wriggled closer against Patrick’s chest. Over his back he watched closely as Colin’s hand disappeared under the dress again, hiding from his view, but the small noises David made into his neck made it more than clear that the touches were pleasant.

He had no idea how much time passed like this, but suddenly David was looking up at him, the intensity in his green eyes captivating enough to let the room melt away, drawing him in with a force stronger than all the wine he had ever tasted. He leaned closer, tilting his long neck up, and a slight pursing of his lips was Patrick’s only sign of what was expected of him now.

The green eyes closed just before he met David’s lips for a kiss, soft and chaste, a tiny connection that felt as deep as all their shared time.

It had been far too long since his last kiss, so he pushed back, moving his lips over his, briefly brushing his tongue against David’s bottom lip before pulling it back. The arm around him tightened as David pressed his body closer against his, his hand squeezing his side. With a deep exhale the soft lips opened for him, and Patrick answered the silent invitation with another teasing lick.

The warm feeling of David’s tongue coming to meet his made him weak at the knees, a sensation he wanted to feel until both of them were reduced to breathless panting.

“Oh man, you two are so beautiful together.”

Patrick’s eyes flew open as he remembered what he was actually doing right now. He had just kissed his best friend while his fucking hot and amazing husband watched and even seemed to enjoy it. How had this become his life all of a sudden?

“You, eh…”, he cleared his throat, if only to buy himself a few more precious seconds to organise his thoughts, “you don’t mind?”

“Who, me? David, would you say I mind?”

Once again, David could only giggle, and Patrick noticed that Colin’s hand was still moving under the dress.

He was touching David right in front of him. But where exactly? And why wasn’t Colin touching him? His outrage was quickly swallowed by the pressing thought of what David’s underwear looked like. If the pretty dress and those stockings were any indication...

God, he knew he wouldn’t sleep if he didn’t find out.

“Mind? No, not really.” David leaned closer to Patrick, and whispered in his ear, “He loves watching me with other guys.”

This was unbelievable. To think that a few weeks ago, he could have sworn that David was the personification of innocence, and now he was told that he and his husband had a wild and open sex life. Of course he couldn’t have known, and he couldn’t blame someone for not sharing steamy details from their bedroom. This had less to do with not knowing his friend enough, and more with poor character judgement on his part. After all, they had never talked about sex in great detail before.

“Seems like you’re a perfect match, then.”

Colin chuckled, and motioned for David to come closer, which he quickly did, leaning back and tilting his head as something was whispered in his ear. Patrick perked up, trying to listen in, but with no avail. He could only watch David’s face, the slow smile that spread across it, stirring up his curiosity, and the quiet whine when he closed his eyes stirring something else.

David turned his head and shared another deep kiss with his husband, his tongue that had touched Patrick’s mere moments ago was now in Colin’s mouth, and the thought that a small part of him was united with both of them made him shiver.

David broke off the kiss, turned away from Colin, and with one quick movement he was in Patrick's lap, straddling his legs. He gasped, and quickly pulled him down to kiss him again, chasing Colin’s taste in his mouth, hungrily licking at his lips.

The wonderful sensation of David’s weight in his lap, without a doubt feeling the hard bulge through his trousers as his body pressed down against him, felt so right, so exiting, that he used all the courage he had, and put his hand on Colin’s leg.

“Ha-ha, well, it’s not that _I_ have any objections about that, but technically you are one of my students, and I just met you. I really need to know I can trust you for this to work.”

Patrick nodded. That sounded reasonable enough. “I promise I won’t tell.”

“And I believe you. But for tonight we both have to accept that it’s not going to happen.” Colin took his hand and firmly planted it back on David.

Patrick felt a pang of disappointment, but the authority that Colin radiated quickly extinguished it. He didn’t dare argue, and besides, if he had understood correctly, then he had only been put off to an unknown point in the future, and not completely rejected.

Encouraged by his own reasoning, he returned to kissing David, rubbing his naked thigh, scratching at the sparse hair before sliding further up until he could feel the soft curve of his backside, and just over it, the softest fabric clinging to his skin.

He ran his fingers over the intricate pattern, following the spirals up to the rim, and let it lead him to the front. David, whose breathing had become quicker over the last few minutes, was now panting against his lips. Patrick’s fingers found where his erection was lifting the fabric off his skin, leaving a gap that was just wide enough to slip a finger in.

He didn’t dare move further, so he hooked his finger in and pulled his underwear away, just far enough to let it spring back into place with a delightful snap and an even more satisfying moan.

“God, you boys are going to be the death of me.” They both looked at Colin, one arm around the back of the couch, the other hand resting casually on his hip.

David’s head dropped softly against Patrick’s forehead, letting out a tipsy giggle. “Do you like what you see?”

“You really gotta ask?” Colin’s hand started lazily rubbing his crotch. “Say Patrick, why don’t you move that dress out of the way? Don’t you want to see how nice David looks?”

Patrick swallowed. Yes, that was exactly what he wanted. He needed to see him, to burn this image into his mind. He lifted the dress slowly, and the sight before him almost knocked him out. David’s thin hips were clad in a small pair of panties, made from an almost see-through white lace, with a fine stitched pattern of lines and flowers. His cock was straining against the soft fabric, the tight fabric only just enough to keep him tucked in.

He could only stare, feeling how time passed around him but was unable to move, his mind overrun with thoughts that were each more arousing than the one before. The beautiful contrast between the lace and the tan skin, how hard his best friend was for him, and how this all seemed planned out and so David must have dressed specifically for him. His silent wonder must have been obvious, as it was interrupted by a slap on his shoulder. “That’s the face of a man who has just discovered something he likes!”

Patrick turned away from David, who was now holding his skirt up for him, to Colin. “Uhm yeah, that’s not what I’m usually into but, uhm I think I am now.”

This seemed to stir his curiosity. “What are you usually into?” He asked, his expression calm and honest, with just a hint of a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

“Uhm... I…”

“Come on, you can tell us.” Patrick felt Colin’s hand move from his shoulder to his neck, the long fingers rubbing his skin there, but the effect was far from soothing. Nevertheless he felt compelled to tell them.

“I-I like being told what to do?” It did come out more like a question. “And, I guess being, uhm, yeah being tied up, too.”

Colin stared at him for an uncomfortably long time which gave Patrick more than enough opportunity to start regretting sharing these facts about himself. He wanted to break the silence with an apology, when he noticed the huge grin that slowly began to split Colin’s face, before he burst into a howling laugh.

“Ha-ha, fuck yes. Merry Christmas to me!”


End file.
